Sengkang LRT Line
| tracklength = | notrack = | gauge = | el = Third rail | speed = | elevation = | map = | map_state = collapsed }} The Sengkang LRT Line is a 10.7 km light rail line which partly opened on 18 January 2003. It is the second LRT system in Singapore and is fully automated. The line uses the Crystal Mover rolling stock supplied by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. This line connects the residential districts and suburbs of Sengkang to the Sengkang Town Centre, which is also served by the North East Line and the Sengkang Bus Interchange. History Planning for the Sengkang LRT Line was underway when the Bukit Panjang LRT was opened by then-Prime Minister Goh Chok Tong on 6 November 1999. Construction began in January 2000 for both the East Loop and West Loop. Improvements On 31 October 2012, the Land Transport Authority announced that starting in the first quarter of 2016, both the Sengkang and Punggol LRT systems would be upgraded to two-car trains, doubling the passenger capacity. An additional 16 more cars were to be ordered, bringing the total fleet size to 57. The longer trains also required modifications to the signalling and communication system. On 22 December 2015, the line began operating two-car trains, five years after plans to raise the capacity of the increasingly packed light-rail system were announced.http://www.straitstimes.com/singapore/transport/2-car-trains-roll-out-on-sengkang-lrt Stations Sengkang LRT is a LRT line in Singapore. It is opened in 2003. It connects residents from the east and west loops into the Sengkang town centre. East Loop: #Rumbia houses the Rivervale Arc HDB estates and Rivervale Mall, where service 128 and 371 is also located. It was started since 1 December 2009. Sengkang LRT (Clockwise) SKLRT - Sengkang NEL - Serangoon, Farrer Park & Chinatown EWL - Tanjong Pagar (change at Dhoby Ghaut & City Hall) DTL - Downtown (change at Chinatown) Sengkang LRT (Anti-Clockwise) SKLRT - Kangkar & Ranggung #Kangkar caters to the demand for the Sengkang Blk 119B (Sa Ku’s house), as well as the Rivervale Plaza. Important destinations includes HarbourFront, Chinatown and City Hall. It was started since 18 January 2003, and connected on 20 June 2003. EWL (W) - Boon Lay, Lakeside, Jurong East & Tanjong Pagar NEL - HarbourFront & Dhoby Ghaut NSL - Orchard, City Hall & Raffles Place SKLRT - Rumbia & Fernvale #Ranggung is located close to the Sengkang Blk 268C and North Vista Secondary School. One of the most important destination would be Orchard, where Jeremy Mok and Daisy Ang had took the train on 10 November 2013 from Ranggung to Orchard. Sengkang LRT (Anti-Clockwise) NSL - Orchard SKLRT - Rumbia West Loop: #Cheng Lim was recently opened in 2013. It provides connectivity to Jurong East. #Kupang was recently opened in 2015. It provides connectivity to Sengkang. #Tongkang is located close to the Jalan Kayu shophouses. It was started since 29 January 2005. #Fernvale houses Elvin Yeo's house and it is also located to the Seletar Mall. It was started since 29 January 2005. NEL - Buangkok, Hougang, Kovan & Serangoon CCL - Promenade SKLRT - Kangkar & Sengkang #Layar houses Pei Hwa Secondary School. It was started since 29 January 2005. NEL - Hougang #Tongkang houses Nan Chiau High School, in addition it is also located to SBS Transit Sengkang Depot. It was started since 29 January 2005. #Renjong houses the Sengkang Neighbourhood 3. It was started since 29 January 2005. NSL - Raffles Place References External links * Sengkang LRT Line Category:Light Rail Transit (Singapore) lines Category:Sengkang Category:Crystal Mover people movers Category:Railway lines opened in 2003